


DR:SR BABY TIME

by afuneralusay



Category: DANGANRONPA: SPEEDRUN
Genre: Im baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afuneralusay/pseuds/afuneralusay
Summary: look i gotta cope somehow
Relationships: im baby - Relationship





	1. Yurami Time.

**Author's Note:**

> look i gotta cope somehow

“You ever think it’s kinda odd that even though these are just a buncha stairs, this area is like...really nice to chill at?” Nirami asked, laying across the stairs alongside Yu, arms behind her head while she looked up above them. “I know right? It’s funky! I don’t know why it’s such a nice place to be. Though, the other reason I appreciate it so much is uh..” He quiets down for a moment, though his nerves eased slightly due to a little nudge to his side by Nirami’s shoe and the smile on her face.. “Being here with..Moss before probably makes this..” “..More than just a staircase?” “Yeah! In some..weird way. It’s just really nice to just..chill here, talk, or just relax.” He explained, pulling his hat over his face. “You..know better than a-anyone about why I come here so much, since you found me like..t-that..” He continued, voice wavering gently, getting a soft nod from Nirami.

“Sometimes when I hang around here, ...I can still...feel him here.” Yu crosses his arms at first, “Just...that warmth of his voice, his presence beside me...” Though, that...slowly turned into him gripping to his arms. Nirami sat up, looking down at him, bringing a hand to his hat, pulling it off his face. You can tell he’s trying to fight back the want to start tearing up, and she feels the same. She absolutely despises seeing Yu in any state that..isn’t happy. Because any of those emotions aren’t ones he deserves to deal with. “I just wish I could h-hear his voice again, maybe at least say G-Goodbye..” His voice shook with a gentle sob, Nirami watching him bite his lip in an attempt to stifle, what Nirami assumed was, a whimper. Her soft happy expression faltered, now soft and concerned, her hand now gently combing through Yu’s hair. “Hey, dude..relax for me..” She continued the motions, soft and careful just as her voice had been. 

Yu didn’t speak, just let her do her thing, enjoying this silence for a moment. “Maybe it’s better you didn’t say goodbye. Like..a silent promise you’ll see each other again one day! That it wasn’t the last time you’d be seeing his tall ass, nor his last time seeing yours.” She grins, nudging him with her knee, getting him to crack a grin before he ended up chuckling softly. “I just miss it, talking with him n stuff..” He pauses for a moment before clearing his throat, turning to face her. “But! Hey, on the bright side, at least I have you, yeah?” He says with a smile, one that got returned from Nirami. “Yeah! And i’m not going anywhere.” She gives fingers guns and a wink, making Yu chuckle again. Though..

Something wasn’t right.

Nirami’s hair looked..odd… “Hey, you dye your hair blue, right?” Yu asked, looking at her hair. Nirami looked confused, bringing her hand to her ponytail. “Yea! ‘s my favorite color if you..can’t tell.” She gestures to her outfit, “Is there a reason it looks kinda..red?” “Red?” She tilted her head, but suddenly got..dizzy? “Uwoah-” She blinks a few times, holding her head. “N..Nirami?” Yu looked concerned, moving up a stair to be by her. She took the hand off of her head, it now coated in.. “H-Holy fucking shit- Are you-” “Bleeding..?” She sounded just as confused as him, fear flashing in her eyes. “W-What the fuck?” She touched it again, it not getting any better. Her eyes began to tear up, it stung. Yu took her unbloody hand, squeezing it lightly. “N-Nirami, dude, a-are you okay? What the fuck happened?” He sputtered out in a panic, managing to get their eyes to lock on each others’. She looked...lost. “Y-Yu.. I don’t.. Wha- Gh-” She winced, her head wracking with pain. She doesn’t know what’s wrong, neither of them do. They’re both afraid. Terrified even. 

The blood began to drip down her face, her eyes beginning to darken into more of a maroon than the bright red they’ve always been. And that only terrified Yu more. “H-Hold on, can you get up? W-We need to take you somewhere, maybe get ARK-” Nirami opened her mouth to speak, wanting to shake her head though that wouldn’t do her any good. “I d-don’t wanna m..move.” She managed out, her voice fragile. “I can pick you up! I’ll take you somewhere, maybe just...w-wait here! And I can go get someo-” Nirami had suddenly wrapped her arms around him, a shaky breath by his ear. He immediately returned it, heart breaking when he heard her mutter “P-Please don’t l-leave me to die a-again..” He didn’t respond, just held tighter. And tighter. And Tighter. “I promised- I promised and s-so did you.” He muttered into her shoulder, wincing at the nails now digging into his back. “And it’s a promise we both broke.” 

Then she went cold in his arms.

But she’s a lot… squisher than he remembered. Colder. And she can’t..bend like that.. She doesn’t feel like..Nirami, instead like..a pillow…?

Then he woke up.


	2. Found Family is the only option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby was always an option

“Chess, listen to me.” Nirami softly spoke to them, holding onto their forearms, not too tight, but still a good enough grip to hold them still. Chess let out panicked breaths, sputtering out words neither of them could understand, trying their best to come back to reality for at least a moment. “Look at me, try to.” She said, using one of her hands to gently press on Chess’ chin to get them to face up, them reluctant but listening. “Breathe with me, alright? Hold it in with me, then let it go. It’s just like music, you know? You practice with Yu and I, you know how long beats are. Hold it in for 4, let it out for 8.” She states, gently rubbing their forearms. “Okay?” She got a shaky nod in return, Chess taking a sharp intake of air. “Deep breaths sweetheart, do it with me.” She lets go of them, putting her hands on her stomach. “You do the same! Feel your shit move.” She comments as she takes a breath, Chess watching and trying to process. Eventually, they copied, taking a breath and feeling how their diaphragm moved their..insides. Weird.. But neat! 

“See? Isn’t that funky as hell?” She jokes, getting a soft smile from the other, finally getting them to relax bit by bit. After a few breaths, Nirami put a hand on their knee, patting it softly. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she got anything out, Chess had hopped off from their spot, wrapping their arms around her. She didn’t miss a beat, wrapping her arms right back around them, holding them close, letting them take the time they need to recover. They buried their face into her shoulder, trying their absolute best to keep together, but failing miserably. But at least they were more calm when they let tears fall this time around. Nirami just held them close, patiently waiting for them to relax in her arms, softly rubbing their back while the other hand gently combed through their hair. Chess didn’t let go, not for a second, and neither had Nirami. They sat there, holding each other in their arms like time didn’t exist. Just each other. After some time, Nirami had noticed that Chess finally got their breathing under control, smiling softly. Like before, she opened her mouth to speak, but Chess had cut her off again. 

Though, this time it wasn’t through an action, let alone a sudden one, just a gentle snore by her ear. She laughed softly, pulling them up into her lap, sitting up against the wall, and just holding them close. They needed this, all of this, the time to let go, then to sleep. So she’s going to give them just that. She slowly pushed herself up the wall, managing to get up onto her feet. “I gotcha..” She muttered, slightly strained, but managing. She kept em held safe and tight in her arms, bringing them over to their room, cautiously opening the door as to make sure not to bump into anything. Eventually, she made it over to Chess’ “bed”, nest more so. Rather than dropping them off, they’d probably appreciate the company a bit more. Plus, with the nightmares they have, it’s better safe than sorry. She went ahead and climbed right on into the nest, keeping Chess held tight, and sitting down, pillows propped up behind her. She gently hummed some tune stuck in her head, rubbing their back gently until inevitably she fell right on into slumber with them, though her grip staying just as protective and tight.

**Author's Note:**

> im baby


End file.
